Suffering and Happiness
by Hetawonders
Summary: Rins life isnt going to well. She goes from suffering to happiness. When Sesshomaru leaves her with Kagome, she runs away. Now that Sesshomaru isnt in her life anymore, how can he hurt her? Will Rin ever forgive him, for what he did?
1. Everything goes down hill

The little girl walked down the trail, shadows swallow the trees around her. It was hard to see her hand if she put it up to her face. It was a new moon and dark gray clouds loomed over the skies. She had to get to her lord before it rained. But thats just the thing, she lost him this morning and its already night, where is he? The girl keep walking, her bare feet making contact with the cold soil. The winter nights were freezing, she would surly die if she didn't find him soon.

Rin had her arms crossed over her chest, trying to provide more body heat. The 14 year old year was left out all alone without Jaken or Ah-un! This would be a long night for her.  
She stopped walking to gather sticks to make a fire. Sesshomaru could either smell the smoke and come save her, or it would be for her warmth. The human has been use to Sesshomaru always being by her side. He would allow her to use his fluff, for cold winter nights, just like this one.  
The trees began to sway harshly, making a whistle like sound in her ears. The leaves flew everywhere. The wind blowing Rins just made fire out. The dark gray sky, daring to release its pouring rain at any moment. The dirt she sat under wasn't helping with the wind. Instead of sand, it just had to be wet soil with some mud.

The tears traveled down her face, missing her lord. He would get her warmth with his fluff, or Ah-un would let her lay on him. And of course the fire didn't go out cause of the two headed dragon. She just realized how much she relied on them. Rin couldn't do anything herself! She always had Sesshomaru or Jaken do something. But she still knew how to look for food.

The poor girl curled up and sat against the tree. Her tears leaving streaks down her face. The red puffy eyes, shut tightly. Hopefully her lord could smell her salty tears. The clouds let out a small drizzle, lightly making a 'tap' sound as it hit the ground. The rain falling harder by the second. The now pouring rain beats down on the earth. Making the cold weather worse.

Rin could feel her toes and finger start to go numb. And her ears were red. Rain soaked her blue kimono, water running down the silky fabric. Her messy brown hair dripping with water droplets. Rins huge eyes normally twinkling, but now looked as dull as a rock.

Tears rolling down her face, blending in with the rain sliding down her face as well. Her hands becoming numb along with her feet. She needs to find shelter and quick!

Rin ran through the forest, a splash from the puddles were made every time her foot made contact with the ground. The freezing water in puddles spread on the ground. The wet soil sticking to her feet. The rain slowing her down, the wind doing the same.

Up ahead were lights and figures of people. Was it a town? It couldn't be, there were no houses... Then what was it? The young teen slowed to a steady walk, on her tip toes. Watching at everything she stepped on. As she got closer she saw 6 figures. Two were small but the other four looked like grown-ups.

She peeked from behind a tree, looking at the strangers, with a odd thing above there heads. It was like a tent but with out the walls, just the roof. They laied under it... Avoiding the rain. Only if she could join them, by there warm fire, until the rain stopped and she could continue her search for her master.

She stepped out from behind the tree, the squishing of the sand catching the demons attention. His dogs ears on the top of his head stood up tall, listening carefully.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" The one with weird clothes asked in her high voice.

"I heard something..." He whispered and sniffed the air. He grabbed the hand,e of his sword.  
I quickly walked out into there fire light, before I was chopped into pieces. I stood in the pouring rain, messing with my kimono. Hair was droopy and I shivered.

"Aw! How long have you been out there!?" The one with the high voice asked me, running out into the rain, bringing me under the tent like thing.

I didnt answer but just sat on the ground, sticking my hands and feet towards the fire. As I studied the people around me.

There was a half demon. Rin didnt know why he reminded her of her lord. He wore a red kimono, long sleeves and baggy pants. A beaded necklace around his neck that was purple. He hade rough white hair, with two dog ears planted on his head. His golden eyes glaring daggers into me.

The one that let me in the tent. She hade long black hair, that looked like blue highlights in the light. Her big brown eyes looking at me with concern. She had a bow beside her so she was obviously a priestess. With a green skirt, that was way to short, and a white shirt that matched.

The lady with a boomerang, In a black and pink outfit, her outfit shouting that she was a demon slayer. Her normal sized eyes brown and also looking at me with concern. Her brown hair in a high pony-tail. The look of total worry smeared across her face.

The monk beside the demon slayer has a purple monk robe on. He had something covering is right hand. That also had beads around it. A staff to his side, use for his monk things... His dark blue eyes focused on the woman beside him. His arm around her waist. Slowly going towards her but.. So he was a pervert...

The little fox demon the rested on the half demons head. His orange hair, and his big eyes. His bushy tail on the back, just above his but. He looked like a child. A fox child. Fox demons are know for there tricks. He probably had plenty. His face showing a bit of curiosity, and confusion.

Then last laid a small cat demon, on the demon slayers lap. Its two tails with a black strip. Her fur was a creamy color. A black diamond on her fore-head.

Rin sat with out a word, just trying to warm up and regain her confidence. She mostly studied the half demon. He look familiar. And she felt like there was something about him that reminded her of her lord. Was it that he was also a dog demon, but just half? Or the same color hair and eyes? She couldn't put het finger in it..

"What are you looking at!?" The dog eared demon growled in a low tone, cause the girl to slightly jump.

"Y-you just.. R-r-rem-ined me of s-someo-someone..." The girl stuttered out, slowly backing away for the half demon.

"And who would that be!?" The demon shouted, full of attitude, causing the girl that helped me to role her eyes at him.

"M-milord... Lord Sesshomaru.." She mumbled fidgeting with her kimono again. He had to know who that was, right? Everyone knew...

The white haired demon made a disgusted face "You mean my stupid, half brother!? I wouldn't go near him if I were you, he hates humans.."

The shivering girl looked at in confusion. If he hated humans, why did he save her? Or why is she allowed to follow him? Well he might hate humans, but he surly didn't hate her..

"B-but, I travel with him.. I just got lost this morning. When he left me with Master Jaken and Ah-un." She explained to the stubborn demon, in front of her.

"So you really know him? And you travel with him!? How do you deal with his stuck up attitude!? He really needs to pull out what ever is in his ass!" The half demon shouted.

The girl stood up "My lord is not! He is kind! Why else would he have saved me? Huh, I thought so! Your the real jerk. Your just a half demon anyways!" She yelled at the demon in defense of her lord. He meant everything to her. He was her world. He was her soul. And she loved him with all her heart, "Do don't you ever say anything like that, about milord again!"

They all looked confused and surprised. They didn't know Sesshomaru would save a life, especially a human child!

"Ive traveled with milord for six years now! He means everything to me!" She screamed pulling the half breeds ears. He yelped in pain, only making the rest of them laugh.

"Ok, ok." He yelled pulling the girl away from his ears "Then wheres 'your' lord now?"  
The question made Rins eyes widen. She didn't realize that her lord hasn't been looking for her? Did her really like her traveling with him? She felt a wave of sadness flow through her. Rins eyes filled with tears and she gripped her kimono. Looking down into her lap, as she tried her best not to cry.

"SIT BOY!" The priestess yelled, causing the half demon to face plant into the ground, "you made her cry!" She pulled Rin into her lap hugging her motherly, wiping her tears away, "don't mind him, hes just a stupid jerk!"

The half demon sat up, pouting. Why would Kagome help someone she didn't know, and just meet!? His ears went flat on his head. He stuck his tongue out at Rin, acting childish. Causing them to all roll there eyes.

Rins cheeks were slightly red. She was flattered that the high pitched girl was so nice. Normally everyone hated Rin. Sesshomaru is the only one that accepted her. Into his life, and to be by his side. She missed her lord terrible. She didn't want to stay there with them, she wanted Jaken and Sesshomaru.  
Jaken might always be mean to her, but she knew he would always be there to protect her. Even if he says its cause of Sesshomaru. Rin did't believe that, She think he really cares for her. But she still could be wrong...

Rins eyes were closed half way. Her head would slump down then shoot back up. She was fighting the sleep that tried to over take her. She sat in Kagomes lap, the woman's arms around her waist. She couldn't fall asleep yet, she still hade to keep searching for her lord.

The young priestess laid the girl on her soft sleeping bad. The young teen still fighting sleep. The rain drops 'tapped' on the roof of the tent. Playing a sweet melody. The soft purring from the two tailed cat. The black haired lady stroked her hair. She took her finger tips and went from Rins hair line to her ear, placing the stray locks behind her ear.

All these things soothing the young girl. Her eyes gently closing, her breath slowing down to a steady pace. Her chest rising and lowering. She sleep on her side, cuddling the blanket, as if it were Sesshomarus fluff.  
Kagome kissed her fore-head, "Good night.." She whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine from the breath of her words hitting her ear.

The demon slayer sighed "This girl is a problem... What if Sesshomaru comes looking for her?" She looked down in shame for even saying it, but it was true "He'll think we took her, or something..."

They all looked at the little girl "But I cant leave her.. Shes all alone, we have to help, until Sesshomaru finds her at least..." Kagome told them what was on her mind.

They all looked at her like she was crazy, "Kagome... We already have Naraku to deal with.. We don't need Sesshomaru on our ass to.." Inuyasha whispered, in a soft voice "We can't keep her. She'll slow us down.."

Kagome looked at the sleeping girl with tears in her eyes. She knew Inuyasha was right, but she could leave her all alone, "I know your right," her watery, cracking voice mumbled "but then what is she gonna do?"

"Its not our fault Sesshomaru lost her, he can find her.." Miroku added in their conversation.  
Rin sat up causing them all to shut up. She rubbed her tired eyes, yawning at the same time, it looked so adorable. Like when a little puppy yawns. "Ill be back," the tired girl stood up "I'm gonna find some food." She stumbled into the wet forest.

The rain had finally stopped, but now everything was wet. She walked threw the puddles trying to find something that wasn't totally ruined, by the storm.  
Mean while Inuyasha and the others were discussing in a whisper, about what to do with the little girl. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo said it wasn't there problem and Sesshomaru will find her. But the two woman disagreed, they said that she was only a little girl, and Sesshomaru could go to them if he wanted her back.

"And thats exactly what I came to do.." A cold emotionless voice came from the shadows. Sesshomaru walked into the light, he wasn't to happy "Wheres Rin?"  
Inuyasha jumped up and begain yelling at Sesshomaru "Hey! That stupid brat came to us!"

"You think I don't know that!" The demon lord growled, his eyes turning pink, at his half brothers stupidity.  
Inuyasha just growled in response, sitting back down crossing his arms over his chest.  
Kagomes sighed and stood up "Rin just went to get some food, and sorry about Inuyasha..." Kagome explained to the pissed lord. "Inuyasha... SIT!" The half breed fell to the ground, face first.

The look of confusion and curiosity crossed Sesshomaru's face, but only for a second. Kagome caught his look and smirked "See that necklace, it gives me the power to do that."

The lord just nodded, hating the idea if he had one.

Everyone sat in silence waiting for the young girl to return. They heard a high pitched scream come from the forest. Sesshomaru flew at sonic speed into the forest, he smelt blood. Rins blood. Mixed with the sweet smell of Rin and her blood was... Narakus scent.

Rin woke up on the cold, hard floor. The room was dark unable to see, with only one candle in the room. A small draft came through the window, sending chills up her spine. Her clothes ripped and torn. With blood stains. Blood was dripping from her chin, falling onto the silky fabric of her kimono.

All that crossed her mind was fear. All her nightmares coming back all at the same time. Hitting her head on. The poor girl screamed in pain, as all the memories flooded back. The pain she felt as the wolves ate her, the villagers beat her, and the pain she felt for being alone. Her hands held her head. Breathing heavy and fast. Eyes widened but her pupils small.

Its like she felt everything over again, the kicks from the village men, the bitting from the wolves, and the tears that streamed down her face at night. It all was coming back. Her misery, her pain, her fear...

The girl shivered in fear, "N-no.." She whispered in a frightened voice, backing up into the corner. Her back make contact to the cold metal wall, her knees brought into her chest, hands holding her head.  
Rin didn't know if Sesshomaru would know to look for her at Narakus. Would Inuyasha and his group save her? Probably not.. They don't like her.. She knew that. Only the high pitched girl did. Yes, yes. Rin heard there conversation. But barely, the demon slayer was ok, but the others couldn't care less. I bet the could watch me suffer, be in great pain.

Rins breathing increased. In and out, in and out. Her heart beat speeding up. Head pounding. This was all to much for the young child. Everything that ever happened, all over again. Her life only got better when she started to travel by Lord Sesshomarus side.

Pain. Fear. Sorrow. Tears. Blood. Crying. Kill. Murder. Stab. Scream. Sulk. Afraid. Questions. Confusion. Lost. Alone. Wonder. Thoughts. Nightmares. All turned into, happiness. Smiles. Laugh. Life. Dreams. Brave. Answers. Giggles. Love.

She stood up, and started walking towards the candle. Leaning on the wall for support. Her weight lend onto her hand that was on the metal wall keeping her on her feet. When she reached the candle she saw the door was beside it. Rin thought the door would be locked but surprisingly it wasn't.

The young girl stepped out into the hallway. Candles lining the wall, lighting the hallway. The red carpet had lovely designs en-printed on it. A picture hung on the dark blue wall. It was of Naraku. Rin walked down the hall way. The carpet feeling much better on her bare feet than the room she woke up in. Her soft steps making a light 'thump' that echoed through the silent house.

Now at the front door Rin was scared to open it. She knew Naraku wouldn't just let her waltz out of there. He would have a plan. She grabbed the golden door knob and slowly twisted it. Causing it to make a squeak. Opening the door as slow as possible, till it opened half way.

Rin bolted out of the house, running as fast as she could. The puddles splashing all over the bottom of her kimono. Her breath fast, in through her noes and out her mouth. Her heart beat quickening. Stomach filling with butterflies.

After running for over a mile she stopped to rest. The bloody girl breathing heaving, leaning against the tree. Calming down after that terrifying night. The sun was just coming up. All the dark grey clouds gone. The trees swayed like a dance, blowing the leaves that covered the ground.

As her breath came out you could see it. The child's hands shaking with fear. Back against the tree. The helpless girl laid catching her breath. Standing up on her aching feet walking down the path. The place seemed all to familiar. She thought for awhile before she realized its where she met Inuyasha!

Only if they knew she was there... "Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl cried out to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed again, hoping he would hear. After what felt like eternity of him not coming, tears ran down her face. In the loudest voice, she screeched "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Any demon from miles away could have heard that.

Rin feel to her knees crying. She didn't think he heard that and he wasn't coming. The salty tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes tightly shut. Only did she open her eyes when something touched her face. She opened her eyes to her lord bent down on his knee whipping her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry.." He whispered "Im here.." He tried to calm her down. Rins eyes twinkled at the sight of her lord. She jumped into his arms, crying into his chest.

Rin let out all her pain and sorrow to her lord. She buried her head into his chest, curling up into his lap. Sesshomaru rubbed her back, helping her crying to calm down a little. She stopped her crying from running out of tears, so she sobbed. Her little hand clutching his shirt, holding tight never to let go. She would nevr leave his side, nor did she want to. She wished they could sit in that position forever. Her in Sesshomarus arms, and he comforts her.

He set her on the ground beside him, earning a whimper from Rin. She felt unsafe when he set her down. Anyone could kill or take her away from her Lord. She didn't want that. Rin climbed back into Sesshomarus lap, cuddling into the soft silky fabrics of his kimono. His fluff wrapped around her, rubbing against her leg. Tickling her thigh.

She closed her huge brown eye gently, and slowly. The last thing she saw was her lord. A smile splattered on her face, her happiness gleaming. All her fears and sorrows washed away. Her lord would protect her, so there goes her fears. She cuddle deeper into the fluff. The thingy wrapping its way around her body to give her warmth and comfort. Sesshomaru wouldn't normally do this kind of stuff but she was traumatized. He also missed his young ward. Wait... He missed her? No. The Lord of the Western lands doesn't miss anyone! But that wasn't true. He missed Rin like crazy!

The demon lord stood up carrying his ward in his arms. Admiring how adorable she looked in his arms all curled up. Everything was perfect... Beside the one thing about Rin that was bothering him. Her blood was dried up on her face, and she defiantly needed a new kimono. Her silky kimono was drenched in blood, as her face had streaks of blood, dried to her beautiful face. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore so he went down to the steam. He wet his thumb and wiped the little girls face. Now what to do with her kimono? He couldn't dress her! That would just be weird.. She wasn't all so little anymore. But how would he get his ward out of thoes damn clothes!?

He sighed deeply, this little human was a lot of stress on him. Always worrying about her safety. Feeding her, letting her sleep. He knew he didn't want to admit it but.. Rin was slowing him down. Always getting into something that he had to get her out of. Having to stop so she may rest and eat. Sesshomarus journeys use to go for weeks without stopping. Now he had to stop everyday... and in the middle of the day. No wonder Inuyasha was ahead of him! He growled at the thought. No one was gonna kill Naraku but him! But what was he to do with Rin? He couldn't just leave her in the middle of the woods. A human village sounded nice... He could give her to Kagome!

He looked at his young ward. But would she want that? He grunted out of frustration. He would have to give it a try. Maybe if he said only for a little while she would. It would make it so much easier. Could he even give her away? Sesshomaru thought long and hard. His head felt like as if Inuyasha was banging his sword on his head, just the wrong way. So the flat side, not the side with the actual blade but the back of it. After his think, he decided he had to. It was for the best. His mission was far to dangerous and she could die.. Well, thats what he made believe in his head so he would have to feel guilty.

He scooped the little girl into his arms. Right of the back, Rin snuggled into his chest. A smile appeared on her face. He watched as the young teen brightened and just the touch of him. How would she feel when he gives her to Kagome? Oh well, Sesshomaru was doing what had to be done. Right? He flew through the forest, waking the poor girl in his arms. Her body went stiff and she was shivering out of fear. She looked up at the face of who was carrying her. A sigh of relief flowed threw her, relaxing in his arms, and stopped shivering. It was just he lord, thank god. She was terrified that it would be Naraku again.

"Milord where are we going?" The ward asked in a high happy voice. Her smile ear to ear.

"You'll see.." Was all he could think to say. What could he say? Hey I'm gonna drop you off with Kagome, cause your slowing me down? Hell no! He could never hurt her.  
They finally reached Inuyasha and his gang.

"What do you want!?" The half demon screamed, pulling out his sword, ready for battle.  
Kagome was sitting by there fire eating chips. Sesshomaru walked over to her and dropped Rin beside her,

"One moment.." He coldly muttered pulling Inuyasha into the forest.  
When they came back Kagome was glad to see neither were hurt. Inuyasha nodded in sigh he was ready.

"Rin, you are to stay hers with the priestess. She will take care of you, and protect you for the time being.." He explained to Rin. She looked at her lord with confused eyes. Her gigantic eyes filled with salty tears. She darted towards him to beg to stay, and that she wouldn't be a bother anymore, but Inuyasha grabbed her. He was preventing her from getting to her lord. She froze. This was all planned.. He took Inuyasha to talk about him stopping me from getting to him. Why? She knew the answer in the back of her heart.. She slowed him down.

She still struggled the half demons hold, tears flowing down her face like a river. As her lord walked away out of view. Never looking back. She fell to the ground crying her eyes out. He didn't care, and if he did he would have turned around. She sat up out of the dirt, her still blood stained kimono, now dirty. Rin knew none of Inuyashas gang had a spare one. She stood up and wiped as much dirt as she could of, when she turned around to look at Kagome, the poor priestess just about fainted.

Rin's face still had some dried blood on her face, with now added tear streaks. Red puffy eyes. Her normal silky, but messy hair now tangled and rough. Her kimono only made everything worse. Blood stains everywhere on her kimono. Dirt and grass stains added on. Rin looked like a wreck. It reminded Kagome of the girl back at home, that were heart broken and would lay in bed all day and cry. But take the blood off.

The little human girl looking stressed and tired.  
Her mind, soul, heart, and love just walked away. Her world left her.. Her everything. She could feel the fears coming back. Could Kagome protect her? Her sorrow flooded threw her. She couldn't comfort her the same as Sesshomaru-sama did, could she? Her world evaporating under her feet, leaving her to float in space forever. Kagome didn't hold the power to rebuild her world. Trust shattered into a billion pieces. She wouldn't trust a word anyone said. But worst of all.. Her love vanished... Kagome could never fix it. Kagome could never do anything like Sesshomaru did. It would never be the same. Nothing would. Not even Rin herself...

"I-im gonn-a f-find some... some fo-od.." She muttered walking down the opposite path Sesshomaru took. She walked to a hot spring and gladly slid in. The hot water making contact to her smooth skin caused her to moan. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. Relaxing her tight muscles.  
When she got out she found pieces of metal. When Inuyasha and his group were eating Rin began her plan.

She melted the pieces together making a breast plate just like her ex-lord. She washed all the blood and dirt from her kimono. Cutting it to come a little higher than mid thigh. They bow in the back was larger and the string parts were long. Rin's hair still in the sloppy bun. She put make-up on to bring out her eyes. She remember the sword Sesshomaru gave her... It was in an orb and she was only allowed to open it when she really needed it, but she always forgot about it!

The sword had better power than InuTashio himself! She put the sword around her waist. Now that she was ready... She would run away from Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin would fend for herself. She didn't need a Lord or protector. She only needed her self. And memories. Memories of the good past. For now she would put them aside and focus on becoming a Lady herself. She would have her own lands, to defend. A castle she would live in, with her husband and children. But thats for when she got older. For now... It was time to begin destroying the Southern lands. They were the weakest... So she would claim it as hers. She would be better then Sesshomaru..

Enjoy! I hope you like it! It took me forever to write. And I still have more. I just have to finish it. ENjoy this while I finish the updates.


	2. Death by the hands of your love

-5 years later-

Kagome sighed as her kid ran around the yard. Naraku has been dead for two years now. Kagome and Inuyasha never killed Naraku... But neither did Sesshomaru. Someone did and they were glad. They would have to find out who to thank them. Its been a rumor that the lady of the Southern lands did, but no one believed. They were the weakest! You couldn't blame people, for thinking that.

Sesshomaru flew down into the yard "Im here to finally take back Rin.." The dog demon demanded to have Rin back by his side.

Kagome got worried "S-sesshomaru... Rin ran away when you left her and we couldn't find her..." She muttered.

"Rin did what!?" Sesshomaru shouted, flying off to find her.

The Lady of the Southern Lands walked down the long hallway. Her big brown eyes focused on the big huge doors down the hall, know as her study. Her long brown hair flowed like a river from her head. Nice curves, her huge breasts daring to pop out of her kimono at any minute. Bouncing up and down as she walked. Her hips swayed side to side. Her sword located on the side of her hip. The beauty opened the double doors, surprised the room wasn't filled with paper work.

Rin sat down at her brown desk. She looked out the window, from her castle. Looking down on her lands, peaceful, and quiet. She was proud of all the hard work shes done, everything she had to do to earn this. The beauty! The moon was high in the sky, a crescent moon. Rin always hated them cause she thought of her lord.. Ex-lord.. She cleared her thoughts and stood up. Sleep is what she needed right now, yeah.. Sleep would help.

She walked into her beautiful room, it was huge. Her bed was up against the wall in to corner of the room. By the bed side was a small dresser. Where she would out her important paper work inside. Her dressers was in the opposite side of the room. The brown smooth wood, same as her bed. The silky black thick covers were softer than Sesshomaru's fluff. The same thing for the sheets.

Rin slipped her clothes off and put on her night gown. She sat down on her bed picking up a scroll that was on the side of her bed. She looked it over and recognized it. A smirk creeped up onto her face. How foolish the lord of the Southen land was. Sadly, everyone still though they were weak... But she would prove that wrong... She propped herself up with pillows and began to read the scroll..

"The reason why the Southern Lands are 'weak'"  
The West, East, North, and South were all at war with each other. They had to practice welding there weapons. They had to be the best, or else they would lose. The West, North, and East, trained hard and long... While the lord of the Souther land was working on his lands. He had to have his castle perfect. Everything had to be beautiful. So his army never trained to fight, they sat around and did work for the king. So when the big fight came everyone was ready, but the south. They came totally unprepared. The North had over three thousand men and some woman fighting in there army. There swords, spears, guns, canons all ready for action. The East had two thousand men fighting in the war. There weapons up and ready, swords in position, and everything ready. The West had five thousand people fighting! The brought everyone who lived in the west, and some dog demons. There weapons sharpened and bows in aim. Claws out and ready for killing. The South came with unprepared weapons. Two hundred people and they didn't know how to hold the sword! When the battle begun they didn't know what to do, everyone was fighting but they couldn't. They would accidentally kill someone on there side, or they wouldn't even know what to do. They were killed of one by one, there blood smeared on the battle field. They were weak! Not knowing how to use a sword during battle, or how to kill someone. They were scared to kill someone. The others slaughtered with out hesitation. They lost the greatest war of there lives which gave them the reputation of weak."

Rin gently set the scroll down, making a 'tap' as it hit the wooden table. She sighed and slid into a laying position. After reading that she was now tired. Really tired. The Southern Lands did a fine job making it beautiful but whats the point of making it beautiful if you can't defend it? That was Rin's question. She mentally shrugged to herself as she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked all over his lands. No sight of Rin, and he couldn't smell her sent either. What if she died? A demon ate her? One of the other lords slaughtered her for being on there land? She had to be someone, even if she was in the after life. He stopped a realized he gave her to Kagome cause she constantly got lost and he had to find her. But this time he really wanted to find her... He missed her. Its been 5 long years.

She wouldn't be that little girl of his anymore. She would be grown. But did that matter? No. Cause her age and looks didn't matter. Only if she was by his side. Well now he wants her by his side. He walked into his castle, everyone servant and guard he passed bowed. They all showed him respect. He went into his study. How was he gonna find her? That was a question he didn't have the answer to. He bet she was all alone scared, frightened, and wanted him... Dang, only if he knew he was dead wrong...

All the lords met up in Sesshomarus study. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was a dog demon. He has long white hair, silky and never tangled. His white and red kimono that had chest armor. His fluff was located on his shoulder. The lord has 2 strips per cheek, that are red. The crescent moon on his fore-head showing his royalty. The sharp feminine jaw line, and golden eyes. Hes a strong, prideful man. The crescent moon meaning he was godly and a strong warrior, his smooth like ways.

Riku, Lord of the Northern lands, a cat demon. The lord has short black hair, and two ears atop his head. He has a blue and black kimono that is silky. A chest plate he also wore. The cat demon has a tail thats black and the tip is gray. He is built well, great muscles. Instead of lines on his cheek he has 3 thin strips as if they were whiskers. A star was placed on his fore-head. Meaning he was out going, and sharp. He is very agile, but strong and stern.

Taiki, Lord of the Eastern lands, a fox demon. He has short red hair. Blue and green kimono. He didn't wear chest armor. A puffy tail that is also red. He has no lines on his face but he has a sun of his fore-head. The sun stood that he was strong and bold, but also unpredictable and sneaky.

They all sat at a small table in Sesshomarus study. They discussed about making peace between there lands and taking over the Southern lands. They would take over the Southern lands for practice. Riku and Taiki had a children. So they said once Sesshomaru has found his mate his child may join theres. They were to all take over the south so they can send their oldest child to be lord or lady of those lands. They would have to work together to learn how. So when it came time for them to take over there fathers lands, they knew how.

They all agreed shaking hands. They were to work together to easily take down the Southern lands. They would start first thing tomorrow morning. Sesshomaru demanded the servants to show the other Lords to there rooms. They needed plenty of rest to fight the battle. No matter how weak the South was. You never know what you will come across.

Rin woke up in the middle of the night. She tip toed to the kitchen, to find food for her growling stomach. The human didn't want to be noticed by servants or guards. They would want to help her, but when they helped it made her feel helpless. Like she couldn't do anything herself. Thats why everyone in the castle loves her.

So doesn't make them bow, or call her milady. Though most call her that, she tells them otherwise. Rin always does everything on her own. She even likes to cook with the chefs. The maids were surprised when they found her cleaning the living room.

Everyone got to take it easy. Neither did Rin expect a shiny house. She said she liked it a bit dirty. It only made it natural! As she put it. In return for her kindness the people of the land make sure its extra pretty. Flowers bloomed everywhere and every tree was green.

Rin walked to her room after making herself a midnight snack. She slipped back into the silky bed. Turning onto her side to look out the window. The crescent moon hanged high in the sky. "Milord..." She whispered as a tear drop ran down her cheek "I miss you dearly... I can't wait to show you everything I accomplished."

The young lady drifted of to sleep. Dreaming about how proud Sesshomaru was of her. And how he wished to combined there lands as one. So they could rule together, as mates. Never leaving each others side. Fighting in wars side by side.

The sun shown on the large army, that traveled by foot. They held weapons, and plenty of fire. They were to burn the forest to the ground and destroy the Lord! Everyone has on body armor, and had some type of weapon. But all three lords stood proud and tall in the front of their army.

They each held their own sword. Ready to take on what ever came in there path. They only had about one hundred men behind them. And sixty of them were to burn the forest down. The other forty were to fight there guards.

A servant came rushing into Rins chambers "Milady! Wake up!" Rin sat up with a confused look. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "The forest is on fire!" The demon maid yelled, full of panic.

Rins eyes went wide as she ran to her sword, that was hanging on the wall "Ill kill who ever is responsible!" Rin ran out of the room, down stairs to her guards. She didn't care that they only thing she wore was a plain white night gown.

"Sorry Milady! But we cant let you go. We will defeat them, you are to stay here." About ten guards shouted holding their arms out, so she wouldn't pass. They could never let her get hurt. They would die to protect her.

You could hear screams of pain and see blood splatter on the walls. Rin gasped as she began to cry. Her guards were being slaughtered for her life... She would go and help her men! " I must help! Out of my way." Rin demanded.

Before the could refuse, three figures were walking towards them. Riku of the Northern lands was the first to speak "Wheres the lord?" The guards held up there weapons.

Rin froze in fear when she saw Sesshomaru standing the the middle of two other scary looking men. Sesshomaru didn't notice Rin cause her sent wasn't the same anymore. She could never defeat Sesshomaru. Even if she could, she didn't have the heart.

Sesshomaru made a discussed face "We are here to take over the Southern lands! Where is the Lord of these lands!?" He demanded, making the guards around Rin almost shake.

"T-the lord was already defeated!" One brave guard screeched "Theres only a Lady! And your not to touch her!"

The Eastern lands lord, Taiki laughed "So someone beat us to it.. I bet its the person person behind you..." He smirked.

Rin pushed her way threw her guards, holding her sword up at them "Im the new Lady of the Southern lands! If you want these Lands you'll have to go threw me!" Rin scowled, threatening the three male lords.

Sesshomaru was left speechless "R-rin..." He stuttered, eyes wide. The other two lords looked from Sesshomaru to the lady with the sword.

Rin smirked, "Im glad you finally noticed..." She looked at the lord she use to worship "And you gave me away, cause you thought I was a weak human who slowed you down..." She moved the stray hair out of her face "But it looks like you were wrong!" She shouted, pointing her sword at him "I can never forgive what you did to me... Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru went back to his cold blank self "Then shall we fight to the death?" He smirked and brought out his sword out "Lets see how strong you've gotten."

The other two lords went to the side lines, muttering about how crazy that foolish girl was to take on Sesshomaru. He was a very powerful dog demon. They hated to admit it, but he was stronger than both of them. This human girl stands no chance. She'd die with in the first few seconds.

The both held their swords with tight grips. Rin was breathing heavy. She didn't want to fight her Lord.. She knew in the back of her heart she was scared to death. She felt like crying. She smirked leaving Sesshomaru confused. She thought to herself 'So this is were I die...' Of she lived threw this it meant she was meant to keep living, but if she died it meant she was to live no more.

Sesshomaru was also thinking to himself to. He didn't wanna hurt her... But why was he doing this then? Images of Rin screaming in pain, cause of him popped in his head. Her screams, crys, and pleads to stop. He didn't want to do this. When she traveled with him he did everything is his power to make her happy. Now he was about to be the reason she was in pain.

Rin had a pretty bad life. Her parents were killed by bandits in front of her. Then the villagers abused her, making her starve. Sesshomaru saved her from all that pain... To what? Give her away to cause more. She was probably happy with her beautiful lands. But he burnt them to the ground. Every tree and flower. And now she was about to die by her lords hands... The guy she loved.

Rin smiled softly to herself, she whispered so low Sesshomaru couldn't hear it "If I were to die... Im glad it would be by your hands.. Milord..." Rin charged at the demon.

He blocked her attack with his sword. She swung her sword at him repeatedly. He blocked her everytime. He was going easy on her, she could tell. She swung her sword faster scratching Sesshomarus cheek. Rin did a back flip away from the demon. She was already breathing heavy. Sesshomaru smirked flying full speed at Rin. There was silence, you didn't even see Sesshomaru move. Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru behind her with blood on his sword. She was confused till a big gash on her arm appeared. She screamed in pain. Not letting the tears fall.

She held her arm while holding her sword up "I-i wont give up that easy!" She charged at him again, only to have his sword driven into her stomach coming out of her back. The human coughed up blood, causing Sesshomaru to shutter.

He pulled the sword out, the human falling to her knees holding her stomach. He stood there with no emotion on his face. He only looked down when he heard a laugh come from Rin. "You can't feel pain, when thats all you've ever felt.." Without Sesshomaru noticing, Rin picked up her sword and stabbed him in the leg.

She rolled away from the demon. Blood covered her white night gown. The dress went to he ankles. When Rin finally stood she ripped the bottom of the dress off, for more room to move. The dress now came up to her upper thighs. Exposing a lot of her slim smooth legs. She ripped the sleeves of too.

The two lords watched in amazement as the human still stood. And with so much pride. Truthfully Rin knew the only reason she was still alive right now, its was because of Sesshomaru. He love for hi was keeping her going. Her body was refusing to die.. Its like it knew if she died, she would be leaving Sesshomaru.

She had to force herself not to cry. She didn't want to hurt him.. But he had no problem hurting her... After this thought tears slid down Rins cheeks. If he really cared for her Sesshomaru would have told her she was foolish to want to take on him, and he would walk away. She he really was planing to kill her...

She was knocked out of her thoughts as Sesshomaru kicked her in the side, sending her to the wall. She hit the wall coughing up more blood. Then falling to the floor. "Why are you crying? I thought you didn't feel pain.." He smirked.

She got off the floor glaring at Sesshomaru. "They were all right.." She mumbled coughing up more blood. She chuckled grabbing her sword. "You are a monster..." Without seeing it coming, Sesshomaru smacked Rin across the face. Sending her flying again. She went head first into a pillar.

"Your just proving me right!" She screamed after getting over the pain "If you truly cared you would have walked away calling me foolish... You've changed over the years..." She sighed.

Sesshomaru moved at sonic speed, over to Rin. Holding her by her neck. "Shut up! I never changed! I never cared!" He sent his sword threw her stomach again.

When she coughed blood landed on Sesshomarus clothes. Fresh tears slid down her face "If you never cared... Why did you almost cry when I died a second time?" She questioned, with a smile.. He twisted the sword around, causing more screams of pain.

A soft smile was still on her face. Her eyes were half way closed but sparkling. "Sesshomaru..." Her voice came out like silk "Do you have someone to protect?" She softly asked, only angering the demon more. He ripped the sword out of her and grabbed her by her face, slinging her into the wall on the other side of the room.

She laid on the ground not moving "Rin get up!" Sesshomaru demanded. When she didn't move he got more enraged "I said get up!" He shouted. She finally propped herself up. She was breathing heavy, not smiling anymore. The tears spilled from her eyes. 'Why.. Why are you doing this..?' Rin thought, as she held her stomach.

Sesshomaru slowly approached her. He kicked her onto her back. He stepped on her stomach. She screamed bloody murder, tears spilling down her face. "Why..." She muttered, blood being coughed up. All around her mouth. "Why are you doing this..." She questioned.

"I hate humans..." He stomped on her stomach again "Ive given you love and happiness thag I now regret giving you." He slightly frowned "So to take it all back I must give you more Hatred and Pain than I gave you Love and Happiness."

Her heart pained. He might not know it, but the physical pain hurt less then the emotional. "Why now!? Why after everything you did for me!?" She screamed in a scratchy voice.

"Before I met you my heart was ice. I cared for no one! Then came along you, who melted my heart, but over these five years.. The ice grew back..." He picked her throwing her again.

She screeched in pain. So this was it... She was going to die, knowing her lord hates her. She didn't know how else to put it. Cause obviously, he didn't love her, like she did him.

Taiki the nicest lord out of them all couldn't take it anymore "Sesshomaru! Don't you think thats enough!" The fox yelled, "Your father would be very disappointed!"

From the Fox demons last sentence, Sesshomarus eyes tuned red, taking his anger out on Rin. He would punched her, and kick. He grabbed her face and feet, bending her back on his knee. You could hear her bones crack, and blood spill everywhere. It was the worst scene either lord has ever seen. But non the less they were amazed she still lived.

Rin couldn't open her left eye, and she couldn't stand cause he broke one of her legs. Sesshomaru took the sword he gave Rin as a child "You are not worthy to carry my fang.." He frowned "I thought you became strong... But your still weak!" He screamed. Rin was laying on her stomach. He stepped on her head, but not hard enough to break her skull.

"Pathetic!" The demon lord yelled kicking Rin into a wall yet again. The young girl was covered in blood, and tears. She quivered in fear. This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew... No he was much more kind... She wouldn't believe it was Sesshomaru.

He held her hight in the air by her neck "Sesshomaru..." She called grabbing his attention "I don't believe this is the real you. The Sesshomaru I knew was gentle and sweet. He cared from me and didn't kill willingly." Tears poured down her face harder "After all this time of traveling with you Ive learned your nothing like this..." She smiled "I use to think all our adventures very fun. And Ive missed them. I thought if I ever saw you again, you would be proud that I did this all on my own.." She giggled "I see I was wrong... But if I had to die, Im glad its by your hands... Sesshomaru-sama.." She smiled brightly, the biggest brightest smile she had in years.

Sesshomaru dropped Rin onto the ground. What she said shocked him. Did she really feel that way? Pft! He didn't care. He smirked kicking her again and again. She coughed up so much blood. Soon she would die of blood loss. She had less than two minutes to live, unless she got treated right then and there.

Sesshomaru turned around walking away, "Sesshomaru..." Her voice came out barely above a whisper, he stopped walking but didn't turn around "I hate you..." He took three steps before she finished her sentence "but I hate my self even more, for forgiving you." Sesshomaru turned around to see her smiling at him, before he eyes closed and darkness filled her.

I hope you enjoyed it! This story took a lot of thought. I bet you all hate the ending... and I don't wanna hear "That's not like Sesshoaru" or "Sesshouaru would never do that." well its not your story! So if you don't like it... I don't know what to say. But to everyone who reads it, thank you. Now if you don't mind I must clean my room, I wrote this instead of that XD enjoy your day!


End file.
